Kagome and Hojo Fanfiction
by llin0821
Summary: Hojo left kagome with his last words and it leaves kagome confused about her feelings. Will she finally figure out what she really wants? A journey through the feudal area as kagome AND inuyasha think through what they really want
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm just trying to write a fanfiction here! I haven't seen many fanfics based on kagomexhojo even though I think they would make such a cute couple. I love Inuyasha and Kagome but I felt I needed a change so here it is. My very first fanfiction so ignore any grammatical errors (among other things) ****SIDENOTE: Anything you see in the fanfics that is in bold is a authors note and isn't part of the story**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong> -Prologue-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfiction is starting AFTER Inuyasha battles with the ninja demons in episode 138<strong>

**Hojo, instead of leaving Kagome with Inuyasha, decides on a different path ;)**

Hojo stares from the tree he was sheltering behind. Kagome's life was in danger. HE had been the one who put her in such peril. How could he? Watching Inuyasha and Kagome together was painful yet, he couldn't look away from the girl he loved so much. His heart ached for the girl and, without much hesitation, ran up to Kagome and hugged her. He enveloped his arms around her and was surprised how small and frail she really was.

"H-H-Hojo?" exclaimed Kagome. She seemed startled but she did not move. Out of the corner of Hojo's eyes, he sees Inuyasha, fuming over the hug. He pulls up his sleeve and lands a fist right on top of Hojo's head.

"You little brat!" yells Inuyasha.

Kagome shrinks away from Hojo and, without any expression on her face, walked away from Hojo.

"Kagome! Wait, you need to listen to what I have to say first!" Exclaims Hojo. He slowly approaches Kagome, ignoring the snarls emitting from Inuyasha's lips. "You are amazing and don't ever settle for less than what you deserve. I love you but I can very plainly see who your heart lies with and I do not mind. I will not forget you" and, with that, Hojo turns away and begins to walk. He subtly wipes away his silent tears and, without even a goodbye, he walks into the night.

"Hojo..." Kagome feels her heart ache for the boy that just walked away. Her mind races over all that has conspired in the last few days. All that Inuyasha has said, all that Hojo has done for her. Her mind becomes muddled with emotions and leaves her more confused than ever. Was what Hojo true? Did her heart really lie with Inuyasha? Does loving Inuyasha mean she is settling for less than what she deserves? She closes her eyes and composes herself. She cannot think of these things. She chose to stay with Inuyasha. She made the choice.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the great priestess

**Hey again readers! Sorry for that very short prologue, I just needed to put something out there to test how to publish stories and such. Anyways, I promise this chapter will contain more. **

**AN: I know the rating for this story is M+ but I don't think I will be adding any lemons (at least for now)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Enter the great priestess<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up into the foliage of the trees. She can just make out Inuyasha's silhouette hidden in the leaves. They haven't been able to make eye contact, let alone talk, for the past few days. Ever since Hojo's brave confession, Inuyasha has been very timid and cautious around Kagome. Sango or Miroku, or maybe even Shippou, must've talked to him. Somehow make his childish mind understand the circumstances. Kagome sighs. Why can't Inuyasha understand these things easier? Suddenly, Hojo's smile, his calm and gentle face pops into Kagome's mind. She smiles and feels something stir in her chest. It's a warm feeling.<p>

This is the first time Kagome has thought about Hojo and what happened that night. She closes her eyes and begins reminiscing about the moments she spent with Hojo. How warm his head felt as he laid on her lap, how he had confessed his love for her. She can't help but smile. Hojo is no Kouga or Inuyasha but he has his specialties. Kagome soon falls asleep, lulled by Hojo's gentle face and smile.

* * *

><p>The sound of rustling trees jolts Inuyasha awake. He looked around; making sure that Kagome was safe. He knew Miroku and Sango could manage themselves and that Shippou could easily hop on Kirara's back. He leaped down from his spot in the tree and crouches next to Kagome. Hojo had said some things to her yesterday and it bothered him.<p>

_How could he say I wasn't good enough for her _thought Inuyasha, _I'm strong and I can keep her safe! _He was lost in thought and wasn't aware of a giant dark shadow loom over the group.

A rumbling roar tore through the woods. Inuyasha barely spun around to get a good look at the beast before an arrow whistled by, piercing the beast in the chest, purifying it. A burst of light and the demon was gone. Inuyasha put two and two together and immediately knew who was nearby.

"Ki-Kikyou..." gasped Inuyasha. From the shadow of the trees, Kikyou emerged. **(AN: I am aware that Kikyou is in fact thought to be dead and it hasn't been revealed that she is alive but for the purpose of this story, Kikyou is shown to be alive RIGHT NOW)**Her bow gripped in her hand and a serious look pasted on her face. She limped towards Inuyasha, using her long bow as a crutch.

"How very careless of you, Inuyasha, letting that demon get so close to you." She says, stopping a few metres away from Inuyasha. She looks terrible. Her hair was loose and her hakui **(top white "shirt" part of her traditional miko clothing) **was dirty and wrinkled. She lacked her usual superior vibe and, instead, seemed weak and timid.

"Kikyou, you... You're supposed to be dead. You were thrown into the river of miasma!" exclaimed Inuyasha in disbelief.

"I am made of sacred soil and bones. A little miasma cannot dissolve me" retorts Kikyou. She leans against her bow and turns away from Inuyasha, motioning for him to follow. Inuyasha takes one look at Kagome and turns to run after Kikyou.

**(Let your imagination think up what happened between them ;))**

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and yawns while a smile slowly creeps onto her lips. She had dreamt about Hojo. A sweet dream she wished she can have again. Her dream, as lovely as it was, seemed to confuse her even more. Her feelings were all jumbled up and she no longer knew what they were exactly. All she knew was that she wanted to see Hojo again.<p>

"Inuyasha, I need to go-" Kagome begins saying but realizes Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen. Kagome resorted to shaking the other awake to think of a plan.

"Where has that Inuyasha gone to?" asks Shippou, looking around.

"He probably got the scent of Kikyou again." Grumbles Sango. She notices Kagome's sudden glum expression and quickly giggles, saying she was just joking.

Kagome thought back to when she had caught Kikyou and Inuyasha in the woods together, embracing, and feels sad. It takes awhile for her to remember that Kikyou had died. Naraku himself had done it. No way could she have survived it. Kagome stretches her legs and kicks and arrow.

_An arrow? Could this be...? Is this Kikyou's? _ Thought Kagome. Inuyasha didn't find Kikyou's remains. Maybe she really is alive, and, if she is, what could she want?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightey! This chapter wasn't as long as I'd had hoped. Anyways, please send in reviews! I always like to hear suggestions and tips! Thanks and until next time !<strong>


End file.
